Virax Erebus
Summary Virax is an OC created by Luxardel. The Omegans are rumored to be a dangerous race that will destroy anything that makes them mad. Vice Virtue, currently known under the alias of Arashi, is their Spirit Disciple and the brutal commander over his defense forces is none other than Virax Erebus. He's in charge of any missions that require the Omegan forces to dispose of the universe's excess waste. This angers him greatly, as being an Omegan also means that he sees people for who they are. His anger is directly towards the Alphans, as they are the main cause of the universe's excess material problem. Once he got word from Arashi to begin their plan of revenge, he was all too happy to send his avatar to Earth to cause trouble for the Alphans. Personality As Meilon Faith could testify, Virax was once a happy and exciting guy to be around. He always lit up the room with his energy. However, after the Genesis War that took place years ago concluded, he wasn't the same. Virax grew to hate the other races for their racist remarks and actions towards his own kind, as they were seen as the "garbage men of the universe." The pessimistic side effect of the Omegagene's realism really consumed him, feeding off of his anger and driving his motivations to serving Arashi and his plan. His charisma personality had changed to overbearing force. Though unintentional, his brash truths have even led weaker hearts towards corruption which is against the code of the Bioleans. Despite his best friend's efforts, Meilon couldn't show him that his ways were gonna hurt others. Instead, Meilon only caused Virax to become his enemy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: '''Virax Erebus '''Origin: '''Universal Corruption '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 43 years old Classification: 'Aionios (see Universal Corruption) Stats 'Tier: 5-C | '''likely '''3-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Omegagene (Void Manipulation (Matter, Energy, Mind, and Space)), Biogene (Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (High possibly low-Godly), Life Manipulation (Life Stealing, Necromancy)), Duplication, Intangibility, Longevity, Possession, Black Hole Creation, passive Aquagene (partial Blood Manipulation (liquid & information), Body Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Transformation. 'Attack Potency: Moon '''(Attacked Macoreon with an attack capable of destroying the Moon) | '''Galaxy (As stated by Rageak during his fight with Mac.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Was slightly faster than Macoreon in combat) | '''Massively FTL '(Traveled from the edge of the universe to Earth in a few days.) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Pushed the moon into the Earth's atmosphere) | 'Galactic '(Can swing a galaxy with black holes he can create. Stated by Rageak.) 'Striking Strength: Moon Class '(Pushed the moon into the Earth's atmosphere) | 'Galactic '(Power described by Rageak during his fight with Mac.) 'Durability: Moon Level '(Took Macoreon's attacks that could destroy the Moon.) | 'Galactic '(Power described by Rageak during his fight with Mac.) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Aion status allows him to expend energy as needed.) '''Range: Planetary (Began fight by attacking Mac from space near the Moon.) | Galactic '(Range described by Rageak during his fight with Mac.) 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: High '''(Commands a legion of Vermen) '''Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Coming Soon! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters